


You know you make me burn

by Konoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoto/pseuds/Konoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body was running in overdrive, heart hammering against his ribcage and passion running down his bloodstream like poison, clouding his senses and everything he could think of was Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know you make me burn

**Author's Note:**

> First sterek fic I write.  
> I haven't written in a long time so, I'm a bit rusty.

The sound echoed against the walls; the sounds on Stiles' back hitting the wall every time Derek pushed hardly into him, large hands holding the boy's narrow hips to keep him in place as he kept thrusting in that harsh rhythm he'd set several moments ago when he pushed his thick cock all the wayinside, earning a broken cry to fall from Stiles' parted, kiss-swollen lips.

"Derek, fuck..."

It's been a long time since the boy's words stopped making any sense; he could barely get out a few syllables at a time between strangled moans and cries of pleasure and sometimes of pain as the werewolf fucked him raw and right through the wall, but his body was running in overdrive, heart hammering against his ribcage and passion running down his bloodstream like poison, clouding his senses and everything he could think of was Derek.

On how his body was so hot against his, how the large hands were holding him, one on his hip to keep him in place and the other pulling at the hair of his nape, pulling his head up to bare his neck so the man's sharp teeth could brush ever so faintly against his throat.

It didn't started sweet and got increasingly passionate. It started as it always did; with a Stiles that was talking way too much and a Derek with little next to none patience whatsoever and as the boy talked and talked the wolf just lost it and ended up slamming Stiles against the wall, kissing those soft lips roughly. If at some point he started to feel remorse for pushing the teen around that quickly vanished as slender arms wrapped around his neck and those lips were kissing him back in the same way, biting Derek's lower lip until Stiles could taste copper on the tip of his tongue, earning a low growl from the werewolf. Stiles could feel the deep rumble in the man's broad chest that was right against his.

The rest was a blur of actions; with long claws Derek practically teared Stiles' clothes off, revealing the pale soft flesh that his hands soon began to caress, yet not in what could be considered a loving way per se for Derek's blood felt too hot in his veins and all he wanted was to fuck Stiles hard and fast and he was sure that by the thick scent of arousal he wasn't the only one with those intentions.

At first Derek had pushed the boy face first against the wall, he pressed his own crotch against Stiles' round ass once he took care of his own clothes if that consisted only on take his shirt off and leave his jeans on. Derek only bothered to unbutton them and pull the fabric down enough to reveal his full hard on and let Stiles feel his arousal, thick and throbbing between his buttocks so the boy could barely hold back the moan, yet he didn't withhold his actions and he pushed his rear back, making the older male growl dangerously; but it'd been a long time since Stiles had last shown anything close to fear towards Derek.

"Just get on with it..."

The words barely left his lips before a sharp cry pried its way up his throat as Derek simply pushed his cock all the way inside him in a single, harsh thrust; yes, he was still slightly stretched from barely that morning, but the man could've been just a tiny little bit gentler; therefore all he could do was to breathe and force his body to relax though a couple of tears made their way through his closed eyes, quickly wiped by Derek's tongue.

A few moments later Stiles was the first one that moved, pushing his hips back against Derek's crotch and taking that as a hint Derek began to move also, yet he wasn't gentle in the slightest.  
Derek pulled almost all the way out leaving just the tip inside before thrusting harshly back inside, tearing a loud moan from the boy while the pale frame trembled and was shoved against the wall with every thrust. The wolf’s eyes remained focused on that body in front of him for he couldn’t tear his gaze away from him; the long line of his back, arching every time he pushed all the way inside, the long legs, the pale neck peppered with moles and those swollen lips, parted to let out those sinful sounds that drove him wild but what he couldn’t tear his eyes from was the way his cock disappeared between those round cheeks as Stiles took him fully inside each time he pushed in.

The man brought his lips to mark every inch of that flesh that was at his mercy, kissing and marking the soft flesh with bites all over, red and purpling marks marring the boy’s neck, marking him as his and his alone. Completely Derek’s, inside and out.

“Oh, god, Derek that… Fuck, ha-harder”

Stiles’ ability to speak a thousand words per minute seemed to be completely gone but with a man like Derek pinning him against the wall while taking his body that was… Yeah, no-one could blame him for it. Derek didn’t listen to him though; instead the man suddenly stopped which had Stiles wondering if the dirty bastard would just pull away and leave him like that but he didn’t need to ask aloud because Derek was pulling out, leaving Stiles feeling uncomfortably empty.

“N-No, don’t stop” with shallow breath, the boy looked over his shoulder, those amber eyes were almost black with lust and heavy-lidded, Derek was tempted to just give him what he wanted but forced himself to hold back.

Yet the low, warning growl coming from his lover and the once green eyes flashing crimson were enough so Stiles was looking back and facing the wall, hoping his shaky legs wouldn’t give in. Stiles didn’t have any more time to question himself further for the warmth at his back vanished for a moment to come back with a sound that was strangely familiar and couldn’t think fast enough to figure out what he was because Derek was reaching for one of his wrists, pinning it above his head against the wall and Stiles gasped faintly when he felt the cold metal of the handcuffs against his skin.

“What…?” soon enough his other wrist was also cuffed. “Where did you get those? You kinky bastard, you had them the whole time?” a smirk was starting to flower on Stiles lips.

Derek didn’t answer but stopped Stiles’ questioning by turning the boy around with a harsh shove and, taking advantage of his superior strength, he held Stiles’ hips and picked him off the ground with ease, earning a yelp from the boy; there was the extreme of what it used to be part of the pipes of the old, burnt down house but for now it worked as a support to hook the handcuffs on it so Derek could twist it as if it was made of clay to hold the younger male in place a few inches above the ground. The position made it easier for him to step before the boy and make him wrap his thighs around his waist, keeping him from holding all his weight on his upper limbs.

Yes, the boy pushed his buttons every day and knew exactly how to anger him but the last thing Derek wanted was to hurt him… More than necessary anyway.

There was silence between them for they didn’t need words, their eyes spoke for them and Derek just had to listen to the rhythm of the teen’s heart and catch the arousal in his scent to know what he had to do, though he could’ve just heard his wolf, for it craved to take the boy again, to be inside him and to make him moan and scream his name, to make him beg for more and eventually to beg him to stop.  
And there they were. Stiles’ body pinned to the wall and his back arching , displaying his body unconsciously to the man between his legs while he was fucked all the way into next week which surely meant he was up to be oh so sore later. And he was so making Derek carry him to his bed.

“Derek, please, I-I need…” the lithe fame arched almost painfully as Derek guided the thick tip of his leaking cock to his entrance and shoved all the way in, the position allowing him to push much deeper than before. “You’re so deep, so hot” Stiles’ hands balled in fists until his knuckles paled and his nails were biting the skin of his palms. “Please, Derek… Fuck me harder” the sensation of metal against the skin of his wrists was hard to ignore but as Derek’s hips began to buck against him, the line between pleasure and pain was deliciously blurred. “I need you, harder, deeper, faster… Break me” each sinful sound coming from those soft lips made Derek’s blood boil.

“Stiles” his name was nothing but a low grown from the wolf; Derek wanted to curse at the boy for provoking him because his self-restrain was quickly slipping away and finally gave in to his wolf’s instincts, his basic desire to take Stiles, to mark him so everyone would know the boy was only his. 

Derek cupped Stiles’ face with one of his hands; the other had a bruising grip on one of the teen’s thighs. The man forced Stiles to look at him, focusing those lust-darkened eyes on his own red ones before Derek leaned to kiss him. The contact between their lips was a sharp contrast with their act, it was almost sweet and deep, Derek’s lips nipping at his and his fingers forcing his mouth to open and let the warm tongue in and explore his mouth before moving his own. They both were so caught up in the kiss until Stiles had to pull away to get his breath back.

Even though Derek always seemed to roll his eyes and tell Stiles he talked too much he didn’t mind the boy being loud in their lovemaking, au contraire, Derek loved each sound that came from the soft lips; the little gasps and whimpers he made when Derek began to push his cock inside him or the moans and broken cries when the wolf hit his prostate dead on with each thrust and finally the shallow breaths when he’d finally came and he was still overwhelmed by the high of his orgasm. Those thought were clouding his brain so he barely heard Stiles muffled voice until sharp but brief pain exploded on his lower lip as Stiles bit it hard.

“Take them off” he repeated pulling at the handcuffs. “I want… I need to touch you” and Derek couldn’t find it within himself to deny him, not when Stiles asked him like that. All soft skin, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Reaching up, Derek pulled hard and broke the pipe in two, tossing the piece of twisted metal to the ground along with the cuffs that broke like paper between his fingers to then bring Stiles’ wrists to his lips, pressing open mouthed kisses on the red marks that the metal left on the pale skin. Yet Stiles didn’t give him much time to do so for he was reaching forward, wrapping one of his arms around his neck and slip the other beneath Derek’s arm to hold onto the man’s broad back which ended up with short nails sinking on Derek’s skin when the pleasure began to overwhelm the boy while his prostate was abused in each movement of the wolf’s body against Stiles’.

What began with semi-circular marks on one of the broad shoulders ended with long red lines that began on Derek’s shoulders and went all the way down to the small of his back, yet not once the man complained nor told Stiles to stop because instead of bothering him, the slight pain turned him on and had him thrusting harder into that slick, tight delicious heat as if he wanted to break that lithe body in half.

Sadly everything that started had to end and they’re reaching their peak rather fast, Stiles much more so since he was merely human and his stamina couldn’t possibly stand up to Derek’s; heat began to pool in his belly and he felt as if he was suffocating, his flesh feeling way too hot beneath his skin and he made a pathetic attempt to muffle his moans by hiding his face against Derek’s neck, right were the shoulder and neck met but he wasn’t exactly successful and ended moaning loudly ear the wolf’s ear.

“D-Derek, I can’t… No more” Stiles practically sobbed and moved one of his hands between the almost nonexistent space between their bodies to reach for his aching member, looking forward to come but Derek was faster and caught his hand, earning a whimper from the boy. “Derek” pleading brown eyes looked up at the man but his wrist was pinned to the wall beside his head.

“You’ll come just for my cock”.

If Stiles was already close to his orgasm that low rumble and the hot breath against his neck brought him even closer and Derek only had to thrust inside him a few more times so Stiles’ orgasm hit him with full force, washing over him. His mouth opened in a high moan as his entire body tensed, his back arching off the wall; Derek moaned roughly as Stiles’ hole clenched around his cock in such a way that dragged him over the edge after a couple more of shoves. Large hands held Stiles from the hips to make sure Derek’s cock was completely inside the boy, as deeper as he could reach while the base started to swell in what was the beginning of his knot.

“W-what…?” Stiles’ eyes widened and looked at Derek in slight fear, panic rising as the man’s cock began to grow bigger inside him, forcing his inner muscles to stretch around it. “Derek, n-no, take it out” by instinct the boy tried to pull away, putting his hands on the broad chest and push the man off him but Derek groaned and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him flush into his embrace.

If Stiles was honest, the first time it happened he almost had had a panic attack; one because well, not every day you got to know that your boyfriend’s cock it’s pretty much like a dog’s cock and they were to remain stuck like that for over an hour. And two because that time Derek, the filthy bastard had ‘casually’ forgotten to tell him. Stiles’d slowly grown used to the idea and after some time he realized that, boy, it was indeed very hot. Yet no matter how many times he took it, he would never get used to that sensation: Derek’s hot seed filling him up to the brim and his knot quickly swelling in him.

Derek held him and kissed him, swallowing the little sounds and whimpers that left Stiles’ mouth while they waited for his knot to stop growing, gently shushing him and rubbing warm hands along his lower back. In an attempt to help him relax Derek hands reached to wrap his fingers around Stiles’ still sensitive cock and jerk him off slowly and by the sound of Stiles’ breath it was working, yet he pushed it a bit further and bucked his hips ever so slowly, moving his cock inside the boy and looking to tease that small bundle of nerves that had his lover moaning every time.

“Derek” Stiles complained yet he never asked him to stop. “Oh, god… I can-I can feel it throbbing inside me” the words were barely a whisper but loud enough for Derek to hear and, as if on cue, he began to move further, still careful not to hurt Stiles too much.

And with how sensitive his body was, adding what Derek was doing and how Derek’s cock touched his prostate just in the right way, it soon became too much for Stiles too take and within a few moments he was coming a second time, his come staining his own stomach and Derek’s. His second orgasm left him literally spent and he was glad Derek’s arms were holding him or he’d have fallen to the ground and that wouldn’t have been nice at all.

“You could’ve warned a man before knotting me, you idiot” Stiles’ voice held no conviction nor anger, instead the boy leaned as close as possible and hid his face on the crook of Derek’s neck, his breathing had slowly came back to normal and now that the remains of his orgasm had vanished he’s starting to notice just how sore his body was. “You’re carrying me home”.

Derek didn’t say a word, he didn’t need to. Instead he nuzzled the soft and warm skin of Stiles’ neck, pressing his lips in an open mouthed kiss over one of the several marks he’d left on the pale flesh.


End file.
